


Sweet

by Donya



Series: Loki in Midgard [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Flavoured Lube, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki discovers flavoured lubes and goes nuts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Written in the cinema, before 'Loki 3 The Dork World'.

The thing was Loki came from a different world and had no idea how good living on Earth could be. He got excited over the most trivial things, unimportant details that no one pays attention to. It was kind of endearing to see him beaming at the coffee machine, yet after some time Tony realised it was also damn annoying.

He should have know better than taking Loki to a sex shop. They couldn't leave. Loki exclaiming, 'Stark, look! Look, Stark!' every ten seconds, touching everything, making other clients laugh at him. He didn't care about that and that was just not right. Tony sighed, uh, at least Lokes was having fun. According to Thor, Loki seemed to be happier than ever. That was an achievement, it was no one else but Tony Stark who stopped Loki's plans for the world domination but- oh God- at what cost? 

He remembered they needed a lube, so he dragged Loki away from furry handcuffs ('Soft and furry! I WANT!'). Loki was quiet for a second- until he noticed flavoured lubes. Little bottles and tubes in all colours, fruity and sweet. Loki let out an ecstatic moan and literally attacked the stand, grabbing one lube after another.

'BY NORNS, STARK! There are flavoured lubes?! Why didn't you tell me? I have been missing out! You bore! I WANT THEM.

'Loki, no, these are for girls, compose yourself.'

'AH! PASSION fruit!'

'You don't even know what passion fruit is.'

'It's clearly a fruit that is passionate. Shut up, Stark and hold these!'

Tony did stop complaining, as it was pointless. Loki was unstoppable now. It was safer to let him do what he wanted.

'Banana!' Loki winked at Tony, grinning. Ok, that might be funny. 'MINT!'

'No, you don't want this one, trust me, it's-

'I didn't ask for your opinion. Take it.'

Tony gritted his teeth but what could he do? Loki had to try everything.

'Berry, tangerine, chocolate,' Loki was going through all the lubes, it'd take forever for him to choose. Tony repressed the urge to do something violent and instead, he imagined using those ridiculous lubes, yeah, that was helpful. He would totally tie Loki down and maybe gag him, so he would finally shut up. 

Meanwhile, Loki dropped a handful of tubes on the floor and gasped, staring at a one particular lube. Slowly, he reached out and took it, groaning loudly, opened it and smelled the content. Tony rolled his eyes, it was sweetly pink, it couldn't be good.

'By gods!' Loki cried out, keeping the lube close to his nose. 'What is this, ah, whatever this _bubble gum_ is, we're taking it.'

That's it, Tony thought, that was his breaking point. He could understand they didn't have coffee or jalapeños or the internet in Asgard but the bubble gum lube was too much. It was the taste of childhood, for fuck's sake, of going out with mamma and pappa on a Sunday afternoon, of those little stores where you could buy almost everything but mostly all sorts of rainbow jellies, marshmallows, cookies and a whole variety of bubble gum. And the bubble gum ice cream. How could Loki expect him to ruin those memories by sticking a sickly sweet smelling finger into his ass? Come on.

Tony forcibly took away the pink lube from Loki's hand and put it back where it belonged.

'NO,' he growled, narrowing his eyes. He had to be strong and show Loki who made decisions in their relationship. No way he would allow Loki to buy this lube. No, he made up his mind and nothing would change it.

'Oh, well,' Loki sighed and looked down, absent-mindedly picking at his lower lip. That fucker. 'It's just, when I was locked up in Asgard, trying to stay sane, I thought about you and how much I wanted to be with you, and, well, that saved me from losing my mind.'

'Fuck off, I'm not buying this bullshit.'

'There's no flavoured lube in Asgard. Especially not in prison.'

'Nope, still not working.'

Loki raised his head, now trying puppy eyes. Tony gulped. That was working. But the Sunday afternoons, going to the park, well-chewed gum sticking to his cheeks... He shook his head, he had to stay strong.

'I was tortured,' Loki announced, clearly hoping to make Tony pity him enough to cheer him up by getting the lube.

'I was too!'

'I was adopted and my brother hates me,' Loki replied, smirking smugly. Fine, he won that round. To be honest, Tony couldn't imagine the horror of living in the shade of someone as righteous as Thor, so flawless and lovable. He totally did understand why Loki went nuts. Now, to prevent him from attacking the innocent, Tony allowed him to take the bubble gum lube.

'YES!'

 

* * *

 

'Mmmm...' Loki moaned, smelling the lube. They came back two hours ago and Loki still wasn't over it, he was lying on the bed surrounded by the tubes he forced Tony to buy and all he did was smelling them and the sounds he made- he was actually louder than during the sex. Inhaling deeply and after a moment of silence, letting out a moan thick with pleasure. Tony was shaking with fury. 'This pathetic Midgard is actually not that bad. Bubble gum, it's such a beautifully sweet scent, oh, Stark, just smell it.'

'No.'

'SMELL IT.' Loki handed him the lube. 'Smell it, smell it NOW.' Tony slapped his hand away, the lube landed on the floor. Loki only shrugged and picked it up. 'Oh, gods, it's pure magic.'

Finally Loki got bored of smelling the bubble gum, he opened the bottle and lubed his index finger, apparently only to smell it. Tony groaned, defeated. It would just never stop and it was was his fault. Stupid sex shop. While Tony was plotting against the those who started making flavoured lubes, Loki experimentally licked his finger, loudly expressing his enjoyment.

'Loki, you are doing this wrong.'

'It says: harmless if ingested. I intend on ingesting it. Stark, you have no idea, it is really sweet and oh, so flavourable, the taste, Stark, the- the BUBBLE GUM.'

'Oh my God, I'm leaving.'

To his utter surprise, Loki let go of his favourite lube and wrapped his arms around Tony's waist, pulling him closer. Well, he couldn't stay mad at Loki, not when he was unbuttoning his jeans and taking them off, not completely, just enough for him to grab Tony's cock and stroke it languidly. Ok, that was nice, definitely. Tony didn't even mind when Loki squeezed some lube on him. Loki couldn't choose, too excited, so he coated Tony's dick in all the new lubes: strawberry and kiwi, cherry, watermelon, passion fruit and of course, his favourite, bubble gum. Before the lubes started dripping on the floor, Loki was already there, licking and slowly taking Tony in, humming in pleasure and sucking enthusiastically. Ok, Tony thought, he might get used to those sweet lubes.

**Author's Note:**

> The bubble gum lube does exist and it is amazing.


End file.
